Percy Jakcson and the Sword of Poseidon
by Poseidon Rules All
Summary: Percy must stop Kronos, figure out his love life, and deal with his prophecy by his sixteenth birthday. All this happens when his arch enemy Luke/Kronos is plotting his downfall.
1. A New Quest

Percy Jackson and the Sword of Poseidon

Percy POV

I woke up not knowing where I was, what had happened, or how long I have been out. My eyes aren't fully open yet because I heard voices right by me in deep conversation and I am definitely one to eaves drop.

"Have you been able to get the sword out of his hand?" Asked a familiar voice that I guessed was Chiron.

"Not yet sir," replied another familiar voice that I didn't want to hear right one, "but he is still breathing which is a good sign."

"If he does not wake soon then you will have to go on the quest without him." Chiron spoke, "Grover can't hold the secret from this new Half-Blood forever."

"But sir I can't go without Percy," Annabeth protested, "I haven't been on a quest without him..... EVER!!"

"Im sorry but there isn't anything I can do about it." Chiron replied not seeming offended at Annabeth's screaming, "If he is not awake by tomorrow then you will have to chose someone else to go with. Im going to go now and let the other campers know it's time to eat. Will you be coming to dinner or will you wait by Percy?"

"Im going to wait Chiron," Annabeth told him, "I don't think I can eat right now."

"Very well then," Chiron said sounding a little disappointed, "farewell then."

"Bye Chiron." Annabeth said.

As soon as Chiron left the room I opened my eyes reluctantly. I then leaned my head over to see Annabeth.

"Hey," I greeted her, " how long have I been out?"

"Oh my gods Percy!!" Annabeth shouted while running over to me and giving me a huge hug. I flinched when she touched me seeing as how I was pissed at her. " Is there something wrong Percy?" Annabeth asked sounding worried.

"Oh no nothing," I said sarcastically, " it's not like my best friend hasn't let me communicate with them all year. You know, break the connection with the mist, never return my texts, or reply to my e-mails or letters. No, nothing like that."

Annabeth looked at her shoes suddenly interested, " I-im sorry Percy. It's just that..." She trailed off not really having a good excuse.

"I heard about the quest and how you want me to go," I stated.

"I don't expect you to go or accept my apology considering what an inconsiderate friend I have been but I'm still going to ask."

"Your right about one thing, I wont accept your apology but I will go on the quest. I won't forgive you until I get a reasonable excuse."

"Thank you Percy. You don't know how much even that means to me."

"What is the big deal about the new Half-Blood?" I asked her.

"Nothing really," Annabeth answered, " just a new Half-Blood."

"Any clue as to who there Olympian parent might be?" I questioned even more.

"Grover thinks she is a daughter of Athena." Annabeth replied eagerly.

"Alright im gonna get some rest," I said while getting up to leave, " and please think of a reason about what we talked about."

"Okay, good night Percy." Annabeth said depression forming on her face.

"Night Annabeth." I replied. "Cheer up Annabeth, im sure your smart enough to find the answer."

-------

Still Percy's POV

For some reason (not that im complaining) I didn't have a dream tonight. But my sleep was interrupted yet again by a knocking on my door. Reluctantly I got out of bed and strangely, I didn't reach for Riptide but instead for The Blade of Poseidon that I named Tidal Wave. Kind of cheesy I know but I have loved tidal waves ever since Mt. St. Helens. Speaking of there didn't I wash up on Calypso's island after that. Another knock at the door snapped me out of my thought of Calypso.

When I opened the door I was greeted by blond hair and gray eyes but with tears in them. It was Annabeth. She looked up at me, took a deep breath, and aced if she could come in. I let her in and she sat on my bed opposite of mine.

"What's this about Annabeth," I asked, "everything okay?"

"No," she answered, "I have a preseason as to why I have been ignoring you." I just stared at her waiting for an answer. "It's because I know that either of us could die and I don't want to put either of us through the pain of losing a friend." She said friend as if it pained her to say it.

"I can't promise you that neither of us will die but I can promise you that I will do whatever I can to prevent it." I said trying to comfort her.

"You better get some sleep Percy we have a big day tomorrow." Annabeth said.

" Yeah, good night," Percy said, "and I forgive you."

"Thank you Percy." Annabeth replied.

-------

Annabeth's POV

Walking back to my cabin I could only think of my short, two lined prophecy,

_Lose a love to a friend or foe._

_And feel the pain of another that only you know._

This is going to be the worst quest ever.

------------------

**Okay well this one is longer like I promised and I hope you like it. And like promised I revealed more to the story. I am going to review even more later.**


	2. Percy Gets a Girlfriend

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Percy Jackson POV

I couldn't get to sleep tonight because I couldn't help but feel like Annabeth was hiding something from me. Unfortunately no matter how hard I tried I couldn't think of what she was keeping away from me. My mind kept on drifting away until I was beginning to fall asleep.

Seconds before I drifted off into horrifying nightmares, I realized what she was hiding.

"The prophecy!" I yelled out accidently. I don't know why but I really wanted to know.

To find out I tested my spying skills. I left cabin 3 and headed quietly over to the Athena cabin. Before I snuck in through a window I prayed to Hermes for help. Now quietly climbing through a conveniently open window I slowly crawled around the Athena cabin looking for Annabeth's bed.

When I reached there I saw I diary under her bed. Before I grabbed it I thought to myself, am I that evil that I would steal my best friends diary? No matter how much I wanted to my heart said no so I just sat there for a while thinking about what the prophecy could be. After a while of thinking I decided that I just don't care so I got up and left the cabin.

Walking around Camp Half-Blood is difficult at night because of the harpies roaming around. I didn't want to sleep so I packed what I would need for the quest. There was nectar, ambrosia, the shield writ-watch Tyson re-made for me, Riptide obviously considering it was always in my pocket, and my new sword Tidal Wave that like Riptide was one of the few swords that felt perfect in my hands. Looking at it I couldn't help but feel like there was something special about this sword that I don't know about yet.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I was sitting on top of Half-Blood Hill waiting for Annabeth to come with Chiron and Argus. To pass the time I took out Tidal Wave and began training with it. I was perfect with this. But something else caught my attention other than the perfect balance and weight of the sword. Every time I slashed with it a wave of water came out of the tip of it. Soon I was able to control what happened to the water when it came out of the tip of the blade. I could make a wave, a whip, a pair of hands to grab my enemy, or I could just stop the water all together. I predicted that if I held back the water for so long that when I released the water it would literally be a tidal wave.

I decided that it was best to keep this information secret for now. I might be able to use the "secret techniques" as a bargain for information for that prophecy. When I sheathed my new favorite sword I noticed that Annabeth was just coming out of the Big House with Chiron talking about something. While Annabeth was telling him whatever it is that she's telling him she was getting really pale. Whatever they were talking about it made Annabeth pale but then a deep shade of red.

When they noticed me watching them they stopped talking like they were talking about me. I became very curious and was determined to figure out what they were talking about. I didn't have time to worry about that now, I had to focus on the quest. First of all where is this new half-blood? What was her name? What did she look like? Woah! Teenage hormones acting up. Besides im pretty sure Annabeth likes me and I couldn't do that to her. By the time I was out of my daze Chiron and Annabeth were right in front of me.

" So Percy, you and Annabeth don't need to travel far. This half-blood is located in New Jersey." Chiron informed us. "Actually you don't even need Argus, all you need is Blackjack. He is more then happy to assist in a quest involving you Percy."

"Thank you Chiron," I said, "What is this half-bloods name anyway?"

"Amy." Annabeth said before Chiron could answer my question.

"Ok well I guess we should be off. Bye Chiron." I said.

"Bye children," Chiron said, "good luck on your quest.

In my head I thought to Blackjack, _Blackjack can you give us a ride?_

_Sure Boss! _I hear a voice in my head shout. Before I knew it Blackjack was in front of me telling me to get on. I got on the Pegasus and helped Annabeth up. As we lifted through the air I thanked Zeus for not striking me down while the lack of sleep took me over and I passed out.

AN HOUR LATER

I woke up in front of a school. Slowly sliding off Blackjack I thanked him and gave him a handful of sugar cubes. He screamed in delight and flew off. As I slowly approached the school I could tell this wouldn't be to hard. Well at least not until I meet Amy.

When we walked inside the school, like last time we went to retrieve a half-blood a dance was going on. Hopefully this time the child wouldn't be of a member of the Big Three. I don't think I would have to worry about that though. I mean sure every half-blood Grover has ever found turned out to be a child of the Big Three but that didn't mean anything did it? No.

As we walked into the gym I immediately noticed one girl. She had dark brown hair, unmistakable gray eyes, and she looked perfect. For the first time in my life I was speechless. I can't describe her beauty so I just stared at her. Annabeth was searching for Grover but every few seconds would look at me staring at this perfect girl and would get an angry look on her face then go back to looking for Grover.

We didn't have to search for Grover anymore because he walked up to us.

"Where's the new half-blood?" Annabeth asked with a little anger in her voice like she already knew it was the girl I was staring at.

"She's right over there." Grover said pointing to the exact same girl Annabeth was jealous of.

"Oh great." Annabeth muttered under her breath which I and am pretty sure Grover heard.

We walked up to the girl and asked if we could talk to her in private. She agreed and led us to a semi quiet corner.

"What's this about?" Amy asked in her angelic voice.

"Well you see-" Annabeth started but I cut her off wanting to talk to Amy no matter what.

"Do you know about Greek mythology and stuff like that?" I asked

"Yeah." She answered.

"Well there real and living in the world today." I explained, "and we believe that you are a half-blood or demigod.

"Oh really that's so cool!" She exclaimed, "So who's your Greek god parent she asked me."

"Well, im the son of Poseidon. I am most likely going to judge that fate of Western Civilization on my sixteenth birthday when the Titan Lord Kronos attacks." I explained.

"That is so cool but scary." She said not taking her eyes off of me. "Do you have any idea who my Olympian parent is?" she questioned.

"Well we believe you are a daughter of Athena." I said She jumped up and down excited saying how much she liked Athena. I leaned over to Grover and said, "She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She have a boyfriend?"

"Well…. No but I thought you liked Annabeth." Grover stated.

"No." I admitted, "Im pretty sure she like me but I can't stay away from girls just to protect my friends feelings for the rest of my life.

Grover accepted this and pushed me over to Amy.

"Hey." I greeted her trying to act casual even though I am pretty sure Annabeth is within ear shot.

"Hey." She replied smiling from ear to ear.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" I asked really fast trying to get it over with.

"I thought you would never ask." She answered still smiling but this time moving closer to me standing on her tip-toes and kissed me on the cheek.

I could tell Annabeth was pissed because she wouldn't talk to me on our whole way back to camp. I rode on Blackjack with Amy but secretly telling Blackjack how she is my new girlfriend. Grover was talking to Annabeth on the other Pegasus while she looked close to tears. I felt bad but I am not going to take away my happiness just because Annabeth has a little crush on me. Even if I knew I would always feel the same way about her somewhere deep within me.


	3. Big News

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Percy POV

**Back at camp Half-Blood**

After about a half hour of flying we finally made it back to Camp-Half Blood. I was glad to finally be back. I was extremely tired so I told Amy where the Big House was and told her I was going to the Poseidon Cabin to sleep. She agreed and headed off to meet Chiron. On the entire way back I couldn't help but think about how that encounter was going to go. Most new campers are usually very surprised when the see a half horse and half human.

I woke up in a great mood. At least until I thought about the prophecy, Kronos, and a furious best friend. All in a normal day though…. For me that is. And people half the nerve to ask me why im depressed a lot. My life sucks is all I thought of all morning. That is until I saw Amy at breakfast. Then of course I saw Annabeth walk by me without saying a word. Perfect I have something good happen in my life but that has to piss one of my friends off.

I went on with my normal schedule of the day. I had archery with Annabeth, sword practice with Amy, and a few other classes with each of them. I also found out that Amy and Annabeth had a class together. That class wont be fun for them. My life has been pretty normal until I visited Chiron and got a message that will change my life.

I arrived in the Big House after archery so I was angry at myself for sucking so badly at it.

"Percy I have huge news for you." Chiron said with no hi, hey, or any other form of greeting.

"What is it this time?" I whined not anticipating what the answer was going to be.

"Your going to Poseidon's palace for special training for when you fight Kronos." Was the response I got.

"What do you mean?" I asked idiotically when the answer was pretty cool. I was waiting for an April Fools or something but Chiron looked serious so I knew it was true.

"Exactly what I said," Chiron responded, "you are going with Poseidon to train fr when the final battle with Kronos come upon us."

"But what if camp is attacked while im gone?" I asked urgently trying to get out of this.

"Poseidon agreed that he will send you back as quick as possible is that happens." Chiron replied dashing my hopes away as quickly as they appeared.

"When do I leave?" I questioned.

"Tomorrow. " was all Chiron said.

"Fine." I said while walking out of the Big House on my way to find Amy.

After an hour of searching Camp-Half Blood for Amy I finally found her sword practicing with Annabeth. This couldn't be good because from the looks of it, it wasn't practice to them. I walked up carefully making sure not to get hit and asked if I could talk to them. They agreed and stopped reluctantly. Apparently they wanted to try to kill the other.

"Im not sure how to tell you guys this but…."

"What is it Percy?" Amy aksed which Annabeth got angry at like she couldn't even stand us talking to each other.

"Well… im going down to Poseidon's palace to train for the Summer." I responded hesitantly.

"What!?!" They responded in unison which they both definitely didn't like.

"I don't want me to go either but I have to." I replied

Amy ran up to me and gave me a long hug while Annabeth just scowled. She gets really jealous and Amy gets really defensive about me so im not sure how things are going to turn out when I come back. No matter what though I have to go and train. Even if I don't want to I know that there is no way I can defeat Kronos without special training.

After I left the Sword Fighting Arena I headed over to the Poseidon Cabin to pack my things. There was my shield, Tidal Wave, Riptide, and some clothes. I don't think I will need nectar and ambrosia considering Poseidon has a lot of it. After packing I left the Poseidon Cabin and went to hang out with Amy. It's been about an hour so she is probably done "practicing" with Annabeth so I will check out in the Athena Cabin. She has been claimed and Grover's prediction was correct.

When I arrived I knocked on the door and one of Athena's sons answered it.

"You want to talk to Annabeth?" He guessed.

"No, I want to talk to Amy." I said a little irritated.

"Oh," he responded, "I guess I'll get her.

He pushed the door a little just enough so that I couldn't see in except for a small crack that was left open.

"Amy!" I heard a voice call out.

"Yeah!?" I heard Amy respond.

"Your boyfriend is hear to see you!" He yelled loud enough for everyone in the Athena Cabin to hear.

Seconds after Amy opened the door and walked out making sure to close it.

"Hi Percy." She greeted looking a little sad.

"Hey," I responded, "what' wrong?"

"I don't want you to go." She stated looking close to tears. I felt so bad but it wasn't my fault im the prophecy child.

"It's going to be okay, I'll iris message you every day." I said trying to cheer her up.

"It just won't be the same." She said with a small tear rolling down her cheek."

I know," I said while wiping the tear away, "wanna go to the beach and talk?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

As we walked to the beach I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. A small smile formed on her face when I did and she hugged back. After several minutes of walking we arrived at the beach and sat down. I started to think of how lucky but unlucky I was at the same time until I said this.

"I love you." was what I said as we were sitting on the beach. I looked over to her hoping for the same response.

"I love you to Percy." She replied.

That was the greatest answer she could have given. When she said this I leaned in and kissed her. This lasted for I while until I heard a noise just past the beach. I stopped reluctantly and looked for what caused the noise. It was Annabeth standing there crying. I got up and was about to run after her when I sensed something was coming out of the water. I turned around and saw someone I wasn't hoping to see until tomorrow.

It was Poseidon. He was in his normal clothes and humungous waves were crashing right behind him with none of them touching him at all.

"Son," he said, "it's time to go."

"But I thought I wasn't leaving until tomorrow." I responded.

"The plans have been changed." He said never changing his emotionless expression. This shocked me because he normally had a huge grin on his face.

"Fine," I said, "whatever."

I walked over to Amy and gave her a kiss. I then walked over to a now smiling Poseidon into the water never getting touched by the waves. I looked back before I walked fully into the water and saw Amy standing there crying. I waved feeling guilty that I had to leave. She didn't see me. She was sitting down with her head in her hands still crying.

"She will be okay son." Poseidon suddenly said, "She just needs some time."

"Yeah," I responded, "I hope so."

"But congratulations on the girlfriend." Poseidon said, "I always thought that you would end up with that other Athena girl Annabeth."

"I've heard that before," I said, "but I like Amy.

I felt weird talking about this with my dad so I just tried to stay silent for a while. I didn't need to though because after a few minutes of looking at my shoes I looked up and saw Atlantis.

-------

**CLIFFY!!! So yeah this chapter took a while but I did it. If you review which I really hope you do, please tell me where I should go with this. I am kinda running out of ideas. Thanks for reviewing and keep on reading.**


	4. An Angry Best Friend

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Percy POV

It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Instead of normal buildings there were different shaped domes that glistened. The streets were actually gold and there was a giant castle in the distance that looked perfect. The castle was made out of shell but was perfectly smooth and looked amazing. There were guards everywhere though which kind of took away the greatness of Atlantis. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry to do something or were panicking. The city itself reminded me of Mt. Olympus except better and the citizens reminded me of New York City.

"Why is everyone in such a rush?" I asked my father.

"Were preparing for the upcoming battle my son." He replied like there was nothing important about it.

"What battle!?" I asked a little louder than I meant to.

"The battle against Oceanus and Tethys. Also a few monsters thrown in here and there." Poseidon stated, "I would like you to help me actually battle against Oceanus and Tethys while my soldiers are taking out the monsters."

"But father," I started, " im just a half-blood. I can't defeat a Titan."

"That's one of the reasons I brought you down here," Poseidon stated, "you aren't ready to defeat a Titan… yet."

Poseidon began to walk ahead of me and motioned me to go a little faster. I did and arrived with Poseidon at the magnificent castle which is even better on the inside. Poseidon wouldn't let me marvel over any part of the amazing castle. Instead he just continued walking in one certain direction, eventually stopping every once in a while to see how the war preparations were going. Each person/fish we got the same answer.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked after twenty minutes of walking.

"To the training rooms.." He said simply like it were obvious where we were going in this castle of about 1,000 rooms.

"How much longer until we reach these training rooms?" I whined.

"Were here." He replied obviously not paying attention to my whining.

"WOW!!" Was all I could say.

It was everything you could possibly need to get in shape. There were weight lifting machines, treadmills, Bow flex (I thought this one was strange to be in here), a protein shake maker, machines for you legs, machines for your arms, and every other type of machine. There was even a sword fighting arena in a back room. Poseidon told me that after two hours of working out we would practice with swords.

As I got started I realized that the were stereos all around the gym. I called out In To Deep by Sum 41 and the music started playing. This was not going to be such a bad two hours. I didn't realize that I wasn't that physically strong.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

And…… fifty. Another fifty on a different machine and I am officially worn out. Has it been two hours yet? YES!!! Wait, that means more work. NO!! Dad better bring waters or there is no way I am going to be able to get through this.

As soon as I thought about this The Earth shaker walked through the doors with a bottle of water. He passed the water to me and I immediately dumped half of it over my head and drank the rest of it. Automatically energy began to surge through me and I felt like I could beat Poseidon in this sword fight. If we have one.

As my father walked into the sword fighting arena he grabbed a sword. He told me to use Riptide. I nodded and pulled out the ballpoint pen that is Riptide. As I uncapped it I stopped for a second and saw Poseidon immediately stop. He was going to attack as soon as possible huh? Alright. Knowing this I uncapped Riptide and jumped at Poseidon slashing down with Riptide.

He blocked my attack and side stepped to the right and stabbed. I rolled as fast as possible and stabbed Poseidon foot. With Riptide in his foot holding him down for a few seconds I unsheathed Tidal Wave, jumped up over Poseidon with the new found energy from the water, and slashed down controlling the water to form a whip. I watched as the water whip hit Poseidon in the shoulder leaving a cut with ichor coming out of it.

Poseidon took out his trident and Riptide retreating back to my pocket like always. He then attempted to stab me. I did a perry thrust combo but he dodged and grabbed me. I tried to get away but as a god he was way to strong. Poseidon threw me to the ground with the tips of the trident and my chest. I made absolutely sure not to move a muscle in fear of being stabbed by a trident.

My father put away the trident and helped me up. He congrgulated me on making me take his trident out in our first battle and he was very impressed with me using Riptide and Tidal Wave as a perfect move.

"Father," I asked, "can I have a drachma to iris message someone?"

"Sure," Poseidon answered while reaching in his pocket to grab one, "but only if you tell me who your going to IM."

"Im not sure yet." I responded while taking the coin and thanking my dad.

When I got back to my bedroom my stuff was already put away. Less work for me I guess. I sat on my bed thinking about who to iris message. It was either going to be Annabeth or Amy. I told Amy I would message her but Annabeth is pissed at me so I want to talk to her. This for some reason is one of the hardest decisions I have ever made in my life. It feels like im deciding on more than just who to IM.

As I looked around the room for some kind of answer I noticed a drachma on my dresser with a note attached to it.

Dear Percy,

I hope Janus didn't cause to much confusion with that decision. Here is one drachma. It is not yet your time to decide this life changing question. Not yet.

Love,

Hera

Well at least I won't have to decide yet. I used the first drachma to message Amy and tell her im alright and see how things are going. The second one will be used to call Annabeth. This might end bad. I flipped the drachma into the rainbow that I made using my power over water.

"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow except my offering. Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood."

After I did this it showed an image of Annabeth on her bed sitting down with her head on a pillow whoch was in her lap. I didn't know what to say so I decided to wing it.

"Hey Annabeth?" I greeted hesitantly.

Annabeth looked over and scowled. Apparently she did not want to talk to me.

"What do you want Perceus?" Annabeth replied coldly.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked. I already knew the answer but I was just hoping that I was wrong.

"You know exactly why." Annabeth said.

"Please," I started, "is there anything I can do to make you not mad?"

"Im not even sure anymore." Annabeth admitted.

"A daughter of Athena not sure of something?" I said. She gave me the death glare which wasn't a good sign. Especially not the Athena death glare. "obviously not the best time for humor."

"Just leave me alone Perceus." Annabeth insisted.

"Not until you give me a way to make you not mad at me." I replied.

"No," Annabeth said, "the only way is for you o figure it out yourself." She then swiped away the iris message leaving me on the other side depressed and guilty.

I don't know why I felt guilty. I mean so I loved Amy. So what. As I stood there trying to figure out how to make things right a guard came running inot my room.

"Lord!!" The guard yelled, "We are under attack! Come to the battlefield quick!"


	5. Percy Battles A Titan

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Percy POV

Great my second day in Atlantis and I am already in a giant battle to protect it. Now im going to get my ass kicked by two Titans. The perfect day. Now when I go to see Hades one of the judged will automatically into the Fields of Punishment (Minos). The future doesn't look to bright for me.

I have to do the best I can though so here goes nothing. I unsheathed Tidal Wave and made sure Riptide was in my pocket. When I had both swords I charged out of the castle ready for a battle. What I wasn't ready for were millions of enemies. Luckily there were many aquatic creatures ready for battle. What was strange about this site was that not one of them was moving. Poseidon was near Oceanus and Tethys. They weren't moving. It's like everyone was waiting for me.

I ran up to my father and as soon as I stood next to him metal started clashing, arrows were flying, and Poseidon grabbed Tethys and brought her out of the water. So that left me all alone with Oceanus. This should be fun. I decided to see how Riptide would work against Oceanus. So I uncapped the ball point pen and charged after Oceanus.

He moved his hand to the right and my weapon went flying. Ok Riptide probably won't work. Let's try Tidal Wave. When I unsheathed Tidal Wave an expression of shock and fear came across Oceanus' face. I slashed Tidal Wave down on the ground and made a hand of water come out the tip of the blade. It pushed me upwards and I splashed out of the water with a wave holding me up. I began waiting for Oceanus to follow my lead until I heard a bubble sound from underneath me. I looked down and Oceanus came out of my wave and gave me an uppercut.

That's a cheap shot to me but whatever. I landed on top of the ocean without sinking down so I got up and started walking toward Oceanus. Unknown to him im holding in the water from the blade and am about to unleash a tidal wave on him. He snapped his finger and a big wave formed from the ocean and headed straight toward me. I slashed with Tidal Wave and just like the name of the sword the biggest tidal wave I have ever seen formed right in front of me and began to head towards Oceanus.

When he saw the comparison between the two waves Oceanus had a look of fear on his face. I supposed he underestimated me. The wave struck Oceanus with such force that he flew back a few hundred feet. I could barely see him when he slowly got up obviously still recovering from the last attack. After that huge attack with water I was surprised when I didn't feel a tug in my gut. I looked over to where my father was in time to see him stab Tethys in the stomach with the trident, throw her in the air, and create a sword of shells and cut through her with ease. I can't believe he gave himself the easier battle. What a jerk.

I realized to late that I was looking at Poseidon's battle to long and came back just in time to see Oceanus cut my shoulder deep with a sword. By now my arm was half way cut through and I had to use only one arm in this sword fight. This should be fun.

Half way through this fight I could tell that Oceanus was amazing with a sword. He slashed to my right side and I block it and try a stab. He parry's it and try's to cut off my head. He almost succeeded until I rolled between his legs, got up behind him, and stabbed him in the back. Little did he know I have been saving up a huge wave in the tip of my sword. With one last desperate attempt to defeat Oceanus I released the tidal wave with the sword inside his body.

I didn't pull my sword out. I just kept it there releasing water until Oceanus exploded. After a few minutes of releasing water out of the tip if the blade Oceanus exploded. There was only one piece of him left. Im not exactly sure what it is but it is definitely his. This was my memory of defeating the Titan Oceanus. I limped slowly over to the mystery object, picked it up, and passed out. My arm was gushing blood and it wouldn't be long before I die from loss of blood. I fell to the ground with one sword and one mystery object in hand and went unconscious.

**Camp Half-Blood Some Time in the Near Future**

**Annabeth's POV**

"How's he doing Chiron?" Amy who was unfortunately sitting next to me asked.

"Not good," Chiron replied, "I stopped his arm from bleeding but it won't seem to heal."

"How's his pulse?" I asked.

"Very slow." Chiron answered with a sad look on his face. "He is getting weaker by the second and there's nothing we can do but hope he gets better."

I was about to cry looking at Percy. He was dieing and the last converstion we had was a fight. I looked back over at Percy and noticed him getting paler and his chest stopped moving. I checked his pulse as quickly as possible and noticed it stopped.

"Chiron do something!!" I cried out hoping for him to work a miracle.

Chiron began to perform CPR but nothing seemed to work. Percy Jackson, the last hope for Olympus was dead. I started to cry not knowing what else to do. Amy was doing the same thing. I even saw a tear in Chiron's eye.

"Im sorry. We will hold the funeral tomorrow." Chiron said miserably.

I ran to my cabin crying not knowing what else to do. I wanna go to the Underworld and bring him back but I know that would never work and Chiron would never allow it. I just had to face the fact that Percy Jackson was dead. We will lose the war to Kronos. Percy Jackson was dead and unlike when he was on Calypso's island, he isn't coming back.


	6. Percy Crashes His Funeral Again

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Percy POV

Where am I? Is that Charon? Oh my gods im dead. Holy crap do I at least have a drachma? Oh yes at least I can make it to the Underworld. But I can't leave everyone I love alone. Im supposed to be the prophecy child and I don't think it's safe to let Nico take that responsibility. He's been through enough pain as it is I don't want to add to that. But how am I going to get out of this back alive. I walked up to Charon and gave him my drachma.

"I want to go to the Underworld." I demanded.

"Hey," he started, "aren't you that Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon?"

"Yes, now get me down to the Underworld so I can talk to Hades!!" I yelled.

"Alright. Alright." he said defensively. "Follow me."

I walked with Charon down the elevator and in the boat to cross the River Styx. As we floated by and witnessed all the lost hopes and dreams of the people who died. As I looked at them, one in particular caught my eye. It was a picture of me and Annabeth. What's that about? I love Amy don't I? Don't I? Or do I love both? I hate Aphrodite.

After we crossed the River Styx I noticed that I still had Tidal Wave on my back. I walked up to Cerberus and he growled and barked at me. I unsheathed Tidal Wave and slashed the blade so Cerberus was covered in water. He got the picture and backed off. I stormed past Cerberus and went to find Hades.

Five minutes of searching through the Underworld I found where Hades' throne room is. I slowly opened the door and walked in. Inside I was terrified but I tried to seem confident. Hades most likely wasn't fooled but it was worth the try.

"Lord Hades," I said while bowing, "I request a favor. In return I will do whatever you want."

"Well young half-blood," Hades said, "it seems you need some help."

"And im sure you do to." I replied, "I could help with Nico. By sending me back up alive then I could take the pain and stress away from your son."

"It seems you have me there." Hades said. "Very well, nephew I will send you back up alive but you must promise to help my son Nico. I swear upon the River Styx that I will live up to my bargain if you do to."

"I swear upon the River Styx that I will live up to my end of the bargain if you Lord Hades do to." I replied.

I began my departure from the Underworld ready to go back into the living world and crash my funeral….. Again. This is going to be interesting.

**Back At Camp Half-Blood**

I approached the borders of Camp Half-Blood and began to walk to the amphitheatre. This is where my last funeral was held. As I walked up I could hear Amy talking.

" I loved him more than anyone I could think of. He was the most brave, the kindest, and most thoughtful person I have ever known." I heard Amy saying.

I walked into the amphitheatre and stood there seeing all the people crying.

" Déjà vu anybody?" I asked.

"OH MY GOD IT'S PERCY!!!" Annabeth and Amy screamed at the same time.

"Doesn't anybody ever wonder when im going to have a funeral where I don't crash it?" I asked. I have been wondering this ever since I got back to the living world.

Annabeth came up and kissed me. That's right Annabeth kissed me in front of my girlfriend. This one won't end well. When she stopped I was so shocked I couldn't move. I was scared how Amy would re-act to this one.

I moved my eyes without moving a muscle to see Amy. She was just standing there.

Amy ran off after a minute of standing there shocked and I ran after her. When I finally caught up to her she was at the lake. She was crying by the lake and I had no idea how to comfort her.

"Amy listen," I started, "I didn't kiss Annabeth she kissed me."

"You didn't seem to mind it when she did it though Perceus." She said coldly me which reminds me at the worst of time of Annabeth when she is angry with me.

"Please listen," I said, "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." What I didn't tell her was that I didn't mind. "Please it wasn't my fault. Just please forgive me."

"Im sorry Percy but I know what I saw." She said.

"Fine then!" I said, "if you don't trust me then were through. And if Annabeth kisses me again then I will kiss back then. Unlike last time."

I walked away leaving her at the lake to think about it. Sure I didn't mind Annabeth kissing me but I didn't kiss back. You know what I don't care anymore so where's Annabeth. I found her down by the ocean just sitting there. I walked up next to her and sat down.

"Hey Annabeth." I said.

She looked over and I leaned in and kissed her. This time we were both in the kiss. It was the perfect moment. Until I realized something. My training with Poseidon is finished. I had to tell her.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yes Percy?" She said.

"Im not sure how to tell you this and this is kinda a mood killer but I am going to have to go back to Atlantis to finish my training." I admitted.

"Percy no!" Annabeth said, "I almost lost you once when you went to Atlantis and that's not going to happen again!"

"Im sorry Annabeth but I have to. I promise I won't come back dead this time. But when I do come back, I will be strong enough to beat Kronos." I said, "I promise."


	7. Percy Makes Chiron New Cousins

**This story was set right after BOTL and Percy came back to camp right after Nico told him the plan to defeat Kronos was with Tidal Wave. I should have told you earlier and im really sorry. Well now it's during the school year so yeah.**

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**A little under a year since Percy Jackson left to train with Poseidon**

Percy POV

I can't believe it. Today is the day that I go back to Camp Half-Blood. I get to see Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, Beckendorf, Silena, and Amy. Wait this is gonna suck. I have to see Amy again. How is this one going to turn out. Well I better stop thinking about this and start thinking about packing and defeating Kronos. Im a lot stronger than I was last time I saw him.

After I was done packing I went to find my dad. He wasn't hard to find because every morning he goes to his giant kitchen and eats 30 bowls of cereal. Ever since the mortals made it he loves it. Plus since it's mortal food he doesn't gain weight. He of course agrees with everyone that those kids should give the rabbit some Tricks and that the other kids need to stop stealing Lucky's Lucky Charms.

"When am I leaving to go back to Camp Half-Blood father?" I asked.

"Right now but I can't go with you," he answered, "apparently there is a shortage of soldiers so I need to spend the day making some." he said stressed out."

"As you wish." I said, " Thank you for training me. I don't think I could have beat Kronos with the strength I hade before. At least now I have a chance."

"No, thank you for not whining every time you got stabbed like everyone else." He said jokingly, "Bye son."

I gave him a hug and a hole opened in the ceiling. He then lifted his arm and I shot up and out of the hole. After that a wave picked me up and headed in one direction. That direction was the direction to Camp Half-Blood.

I arrived at camp in about ten minutes. It's not hard when your riding on a wave. I landed on the beach at about 11:00 AM and started my walk to the big house. As I walked to meet Chrion a lot of people were staring. It might be because I haven't seen them for a little under a year or because I got bigger. (muscles and stuff. It happens when you work out for two hours a day for almost a year). Even though everyone was staring on person caught my eye.

"Hey Annabeth!" I said as I waved. I decided to wait before I went to see Chiron.

"Hey Percy!" She said as she raced over and kissed me, "It's been so long."

"Yeah," I said, "but im here now. There is also something I wanna show you and Chiron. Will you come with me to see him?"

"Yeah sure." She answered enthusiastically. She is always happy to find out something new.

As we were walking to the Big House we talked about a lot. How we each changed. I more than her. What we have been doing since last time we have seen each other. It was fun but all fun must come to an end. We arrived at the Big House.

When we did we walked in and I took out the ring I got from Oceanus.

"Hey Chiron." I said.

"Percy your back!" Chiron exclaimed.

"I know," I said, "but Chiron I want you to look at something."

I handed him the ring and a form of shock was on his face.

"Percy, where did you get this?" He asked.

"I got it after I defeated Oceanus." I stated, "It was what he left behind when I killed him."

"Percy you know that you can't kill a Titan." Chiron said.

"I can with Tidal Wave," I replied, "but only if I want to. And when I kill them with it they don't come back like most monsters. They stay gone forever."

"Well Percy with the training you have had, your unique sword Tidal Wave, and this amazing ring I believe that you have a very good chance to defeat Kronos." Chiron stated.

"What is that ring Chiron?" I asked getting irritated that he still hasn't told me.

"Well," he started, "this ring gives you the power to be unaffected by Kronos' power to slow time down."

"Really?" I asked completely amazed about this, "That's why Titans aren't affected by Kronos?"

"Yes Percy." Chiron answered, "and we need to see some of your new powers to create our plans around them."

"Yes sir." I agreed.

We left the big house and into the amphitheatre. Chiron asked me to begin and I started. I unsheathed Tidal Wave and demonstrated it's powers and how much better I can control it. I then spun the sword around three times and stabbed the air. It turned into a trident. This is my most powerful weapon. I raised the trident and slammed the end of it on the ground. As soon as I did the Earth began to shake and it progressed into an earthquake.

"I made this one small to make sure it didn't destroy camp," I stated, "but I can make it a lot bigger. If I wanted I could have destroyed the entire camp."

"Well Percy," Chiron said, "it seems that you have much power."

"That is not all of it," I said, " I am much better with a sword (not that I needed any help) and if we are by an ocean I can create a new creature."

"Really?" Chiron said, "then will you come with me and create some animals to help in the war?"

"Of course I will Chiron." I agreed.

I looked over to Annabeth and hugged her. I kissed her and said bye.

"Bye Percy." She said.

"Bye Annabeth." I replied.

I walked away making sure to look back unlike her when she left camp last year. The thought makes me sad so I usually try to think about something else. Like how were together now.

When I found Chiron I began to make new guard animals for the camp. I made one animal that I personally liked. It was a horse on the bottom and dragon on top. Chiron liked this one to. Probably because it's like a cousin to him. He wants me to make this more than any other one.

All day I had to make different kinds of new animals. It was really boring after a while but when I finished I ran from the beach and just stood there in the middle of camp. The reason I was standing there was because a certain red haired girl was standing right in front of me. It was…..

-----

**Well you guys can probably guess who that is. Not a very good cliffy but whatever. I am going to wait for a little bit if I can to see if you guys think I should end this story in the next two chapters. Just tell me in a review.**


	8. Shock Percy Day!

**Well I decided to keep going with the story. As long as I can. Maybe five chapters or so. It should be fun so…… yeah. Enjoy this chapter.**

**------**

…. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. This is gonna turn out bad like a lot of things in my life. She waved at me and I couldn't help but notice that she looked great. I mean she changed a lot. When I was training with Poseidon I learned how to read emotions from peoples eyes very well. Even if they are hiding it.

Rachel had love and loneliness in her eyes. A very odd combination but definitely something to try and stay away from. As she approached I sighed and waved back. This is going to be a very long few days before my birthday. Especially because Annabeth hates Rachel. I think that if you took away the fact that Annabeth that likes me, her and Rachel would be great friends. But that's not the case.

"Hey Rachel." I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Hey Percy!" Rachel said as she looked me up and down. It was kind of strange seeing as how she didn't hide it well. As much as she tried to.

"What are you doing here?" I said trying not to sound rude but just interested.

"I came to help out with the war. Chiron IM'd me and told me to come. He let me in and here I am." She stated all in one breath.

"Well," I started, "it's good and bad to have you here to have you here."

"Why bad?" She asked.

"Well because you could die." I said trying to explain the joke, "you know, I wouldn't want a friend to die. Good and bad.

"OH!" She exclaimed finally getting the joke. I swear she can be as stupid as I act sometimes. And I have asked very stupid questions at very wrong times.

"So, do you want a tour of camp?" I questioned.

"Yeah sure." She agreed, "That would be nice."

I showed her around camp. The cabins, the amphitheatre, the sword arena, the canoeing lake, the mess hall, the Big House, and ……….. the beach. Why is this a big deal you ask? Because I am walking along the beach with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a girl my girlfriend Annabeth is really jealous. Why am I so stupid to do this you ask again? Well im going to answer your question with another question. Why are you asking so many questions. And because im a seaweed brain.

We joked around and talked about random stuff. Can I control snow, rain, or anything like that. How much stronger have I gotten. How she can paint with her feat. How she changed a little. She had been acting weird ever since we arrived on the beach like she had been arguing with herself about something. I judged from her eyes that it was a subject on love.

She stopped immediately and I saw determination in her eyes. I sopped when I noticed and turned around to face her. She then spoke three words that I wish she never said.

"I love you." I said while closing her eyes and sighing after she said it.

I had no answer. I didn't need one because after she said it a new voice shocked me even more. It was Amy.

"Can I talk to you Percy?" She asked obviously worried about my answer.

"No he can't." Rachel answered in a cold voice.

"I wasn't talking to you," Amy retorted back, "I was talking to my ex.

This seemed to stop Rachel and I walked away with Amy relieved that I could get out of that one and told Rachel that I would give her and answer later. I was relieved until I heard what Amy had to tell me.

"Percy?" she asked trying to make sure she had my full attention.

"Yeah Amy?" I asked worried about what she was going to say next because she looked very worried.

"I think I still love you." She stated.

GREAT!!! JUST FREAKING GREAT!!! THIS HAS TO BE THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO ANSWER THIS ONE?!?!

"Listen Amy," I started not sure exactly what to say. I didn't have to say anything because Annabeth saved me. Sort of.

"STEP AWAY FROM PERCY!!" Annabeth shouted.

Thank the gods she found me. But I kind of wish she didn't because I am never going to hear the end of this.

"And who are you to decided that for me!?" Amy said.

"His very angry girlfriend!" Annabeth yelled.

"You two are going out now!?" Amy asked and shouted.

Annabeth gave her a victorious smile, walked closer to Amy, and answered. Apparently she liked to make Amy really pissed.

"Yep," Annabeth said, "and we get really close." she whispered in Amy's ear trying in a failed attempt to make sure I couldn't hear.

I couldn't help but laugh inside. We get really close? When the hell did this happen and why don't I remember it? Annabeth said that we shouldn't tell each other we loved each other until after the war just in case one of us dies. Apparently she thinks this will make it easier if one of us dies.

Amy looked hurt and ran off.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, "I guess that's nothing compared to what you would have done if you knew what happened to me today."

I let the last part slip out but luckily Annabeth didn't seem to hear.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth said, "can I come with you to your cabin?"

"Yeah sure Annabeth," I answered. I wonder what she could want *wink wink.* *Sigh* if only. Im serious here. I mean I have a 75% chance of dieing on my 16th birthday. Which is in a few days. I mean you would think that the gods would help me have fun with the last few days of my life but no. I have to have the most confusing days of my life.

As we walked to my cabin and I thought about all of this I noticed that Annabeth was staring at me. I just smiled and kept walking and acting like I never noticed. It took a little bit for us to walk to my cabin but we eventually made it. Now time for a question that I can actually answer.

I opened the door and let Annabeth in. She headed to my bed and sat down. I walked over and sat next to her. When I did she looked over at me and stared into my eyes. I stared into her amazing grey eyes which are the only ones that I could never read. After a while she broke the silence.

"I love you Percy." Annabeth said.

"I love you to Annabeth," I responded. She seemed to be the only person I could say this to today. That has to be a sign. She kissed me and laid back on my bed. I laid back with her and wrapped my arms around her. Annabeth grabbed the covers and pulled them over us. After that she fell asleep in my arms. While trying to do the same I couldn't help but wonder what people would think if they saw this.

-------

**Well here is the new chapter. A lot of confusion for Percy. Hope you liked it. At the start of this story I wanted to do a PercyxAmy thing but my first reviewer "Percabeth777" wanted me to do Percabeth along with other reviewers. After so long I changed it to PercyxAnnabeth. No arguing because the people have spoken. Even if it is something that is the complete opposite of what I wanted.**

**Things you will find in the next few chapters.**

**1) More action**

**2) Percy in more confusion lol**

**3) PercyxAnnabeth**

**4) The return of a character in BOTL (undecided)**

**5) Very upset reviewers with the new character (undecided)**

**6) Percy and mystery character romance(undecided)**

**7) The end of the story (undecided)**

**I know a lot of it is undecided but they will most likely be put in there. Just wanted to give some hints as to what to expect in future chapters ****J**


	9. My Love Life Goes Bad

**Well now it's time for a new character. HOORAY!! Im about to lose half my fan base! Lol jk. But I forgot to do this in the other chapters and I don't know how to edit chapters so here it goes…. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The only character I own is Amy. She is my own character and is my own character. The rest are characters of Rick Riordan's creation when he thought up a bed time story for his son.**

**-----**

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Percy POV

I woke up the next morning with Annabeth in my arms. I can't seem to remember what happened last night. Please don't tell me it's like what it looks like. I don't want to be a 16 year old father. I looked down to see if it was what it looked like. Oh thank the gods it's not.

I got slowly out of bed to make sure Annabeth didn't wake up. She didn't but moved around a lot and ended up taking up the rest of the bed. When I got up I changed and walked out of Cabin 3. I headed towards the climbing wall. I was unfortunately stopped by Amy half way there at the lake (**I used the Rick Riordan website as a reference**).

"Percy," Amy started, "I was wondering if you had an answer to what I said yesterday."

"Amy, im sorry but I can't say the same." I said. "I hope you understand."

"I understand," She replied, "but I don't think we can remain friends after this. I just don't see how it would work."

"Fine." I said while walking away.

Great, another friend gone. My heart wasn't in the climbing wall and I almost died to days before my birthday. Which means I almost died before the war… again. I would not hear the end of that one from the dead. Maybe some sword practice could help me think straight. Fortunately for me Rachel Elizabeth Dare had to leave. Plus she realizes I don't love her. 

Sword practice did help for a little bit until Chiron came with very interesting news. In he came galloping up in centaur form just as I cut off the head of a practice dummy.

"Percy!" Chiron exclaimed, "I have important news!"

"Yeah?" I asked trying to act not interested.

"We are getting Calypso to come and help out in the war," Chiron said.

"WHAT!?!!" I yelled.

"Im sort Percy," Chiron said, "but we need all the help we can get. I understand how many problems this could cause and im sorry but this is what we have to do."

Chiron left me there to think about this. What the hell? Calypso is coming? I mean, I will always love her a little but this could cause some problems now that me and Annabeth are dating. How am I going to get through this?

"Hello Percy." I heard a familiar voice say. Calypso.

"Hey Calypso," I said while walking over to her, "feel good to be away from your island?"

"It's great." she replied. It seems to be a little awkward. 

We hugged and I offered to show her around the camp. She agreed and we started walking. The entire way there we talked and laughed and joked around. The last place to show her was the beach. When we arrived on the beach we sat down and talked some more. I looked up and noticed the sunrise and looked over at Calypso. The perfect moment if I didn't have a girlfriend. But I didn't think about it at the time. 

Me and Calypso leaned in and kissed. It lasted for a while and when it was done I realized what I just did. And how wrong it is.

"I gotta go," I said. "im sorry."

Then I got up and ran. I can't believe I just did that. I just kissed Calypso. It didn't even take a full day. How am I going to explain this one. I ran to my cabing and noticed Annabeth wasn't there. Perfect. I get some time to myself to think this over.

I sat on my bed and just thought about what I was going to do. I love Calypso and Annabeth. Amy loves me but doesn't think we should even be friends if I don't love her back. My love life sucks. It's all Aphrodite's fault. Maybe I should talk to her about this.

I searched through my pockets until finally finding a drachma. Walking over to my fountain, I threw the drachma into the rainbow and spoke clearly.

"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbows, except my offering." I said, " Aphrodite, Olympus, Empire State Building 600th floor."

There shimmering in the mist was the goddess of love, Aphrodite. If possible she was even more beautiful than before but still not more than Annabeth or Calypso. Of course I would never say this to her face no matter how much truth there is in that. That would just ruin my love life even more. She turned her head and noticed me, for better or worse.

"Oh hello Percy!" Aphrodite exclaimed, "how are you?"

"Hi Aphrodite," I said, "im bad. I was wondering if you could make my love life a little bit easier."

"Im sorry Percy," Aphrodite said, "but I can't do that."

"Please Aphrodite," I pleaded, "I have the perfect girlfriend but I just kissed Calypso."

"Percy," Aphrodite said, "but I didn't have anything to do with that. I wasn't controlling love at that time. You did that of your own free will."

"Alright Aphrodite," I said, "thank you. Bye."

I waved my hand through the mist and disconnected it. So I kissed Calypso without Aphrodite doing anything? This is going to be very tricky. I walked over to my bed and heard the sound for lunch. I decided to skip it and just think. Maybe my dreams can help me with this.

-------

**Well this is my new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Again because I forgot **

Chapters

1) I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

2) I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

3) I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

4) I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

5) I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

6) I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

7) I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

8) I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

9) I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

10) I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

I know this is excessive but I feel like I should.


	10. I Explain Things To Annabeth

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Ha! I remembered this time. Lol. Well enjoy the new chapter. Im thinking about doing a different POV. Let me know what you think. I wont change it unless there are enough reviews supporting the idea.**

-----

Percy POV

I woke up groggily trying to think of what happened yesterday. Oh yeah…. I kissed Calypso. Well, today is going to suck. I need to tell Calypso about me and Annabeth. Wonder how this one will end up. Probably with two girls mad at me. Does Annabeth even know Calypso is here? If she does then she will be really pissed. Really jealous with Calypso to. She's like that with any girl I know.

I grabbed a Camp Half-Blood shirt and put on some jeans. After I grabbed my I-pod, **(yes in this story Percy has an I-pod. Any problems with this?) **and turned it on. Walking out the door, I turned it on and changed the song to Motivation by Sum 41. Without realizing it I started to sing along to the song. When I reached the Dining Pavilion a voice broke me out of my trance. The only reason I heard them was because they reached from behind me and pulled my earphones off.

"Hey seaweed brain," the unmistakable voice said, "I didn't know you could sing so well."

"Well then," I said, "you haven't heard me sing."

She laughed and kissed me on the cheek. I looked around to see if Calypso was there. Don't want her seeing anything until I explained this to her. Good she wasn't there.

"Annabeth," I said nervously, "could we talk?"

She looked worried but answered, "Sure Percy, what's this about?"

We sat down and received our food. Chiron wasn't there so we got to sit by each other. He was doing something special up on Olympus. We just stared at each other without saying anything for a while. Annabeth broke the silence.

"Percy," she said, "what's wrong?"

"Do you know that Calypso is here at Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

"WHAT!?" She screamed. Apparently she really doesn't like her. "Did something happen between you two?"

Damn she's smart. This is going to be hard to tell her.

"Well….," I said, "I was showing her around camp and…." I trailed off hoping she won't make me say it. Of course this is only hoping.

"What happened Percy?" She asked with a little edge in her voice.

"Well, me and Calypso sort of…" I started really worried.

"Just say it already Percy." She stated like she already knew what I was going to say.

"We kissed, and im sorry-" I said but was cut off.

"Save it Perce us," she said, "I don't want your excuses."

"But Annabeth," I said but she was already gone.

I saw her running away with her head in her hands… crying. I felt so bad. I hate Hera for sending me to Calypso's island. Now to go tell Calypso what happened. I found her in the Strawberry Fields.

"Hey Calypso." I said.

"Oh hello." Calypso replied.

"Well you remember yesterday, when we kissed?" I said.

"Yes." she answered but she looked like she was thinking about that moment.

"Well," I said, "it was a mistake. Im sorry but I made a mistake."

"How was it a mistake?" Calypso asked sounding hurt.

"Because," I said, "I am dating Annabeth. I will always love you but yesterday, no matter how great it was, was a mistake." **(probably grammar mistakes there but im really tired and it's kinda late)**

Calypso just looked like she was holding back tears. I felt so bad for her.

"Im sure you can find someone else." I said, "Right now you just have to look. There's plenty of people out there."

This is really hard. She isn't gonna get over this any time soon,

"I-im sorry Calypso." I said.

I left after I apologized and walked over to the Athena cabin. I didn't expect Aannabeth to forgive me. At least not anytime soon. I knocked on the door nonetheless . After knocking a few times the door finally opened. I was greeted by my favorite gray eyed blonde haired Camp Half-Blood camper, Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth," I said, "can I talk to you?"

"No," she said, "I don't want to talk to you.

"Please just give me five minutes." I said, "Tomorrows my birthday and I don't want to die with you mad at me."

I saw tears well up in her eyes before she said this, "Percy your not going to die, I won't let you."

Her voice was softer this time. It seemed like she still cared about me.

"Fine Percy," she said, "I will give you five minutes. Explain why you did…. _what you did._" She said the last part in disgust. Like she couldn't believe I actually kissed Calypso. I couldn't believe it either.

"Thanks Annabeth." I said, "Lets go for a walk to the beach and I will explain it all."

We walked to the beach and on the way I explained what happened. When we reached there I was just about to give my explanation on why I did it. I had a hard time talking about it. Especially when I got to the part about me and Calypso kissing.

"I did it because me and Calypso have some romantic history and when I saw her it brought it all back up." I said, "I didn't mean to it just happened. Please forgive me. It will never happen again."

"I know it will never happen again Percy," Annabeth said, "it's just that…. I don't know. Im just having trouble fully forgiving you."

She looked over at me waiting for a response. I didn't have one. I just didn't know how to answer this. I feel horrible for what I did but don't I deserve a second chance? If she did the same (not with Calypso) I would give her a second chance. Maybe this would let her forgive me. It's worth a shot.

"Annabeth, don't I deserve a second chance?" I asked.

"You do Percy," Annabeth said, "and im trying to give you one."

Now im really pissed. Sure I did something wrong but she gave Luke a second chance pretty fast.

"Annabeth," I said, "you gave Luke a second chance, why can't you forgive me? I know I did something bad but I think I deserve a second chance just like you gave Luke."

This caught her off guard. She seemed stunned. I just walked away and let her think about that. Now I need to prepare for the battle that should be going on tomorrow. I mean tomorrow is my birthday and so far I am the prophecy child. OH CRAP I NEED TO TALK TO CHIRON ABOUT MY PROPHECY THAT I STILL HAVEN'T HEARD!!!

-----

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next few chapters will be the final battle and what happens after. Will Percy and Annabeth be okay? What will happen with Calypso? Read the next few chapters and find out. Sorry for the wait on the chapter. I was having fan fiction writers block lol. Well read and review ****J****.**


	11. Percy Recieves His Prophecy

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I was a little disappointed that no one even bothered to answer about my question last chapter but whatever. Everyone must go and see Donnie Darko NOW!**

**----------**

Percy POV

I ran to the Big House while looking around at camp. I haven't noticed lately but everyone seems real tense. That's probably because we can all die tomorrow. Barely anyone bothered to look up, wave, or say hi. It just seemed like they were all trying to stay distant. 

After running for ten minutes I finally arrived at the Big House where Chiron and Mr. D were sitting down outside. Doing what you ask? Is that even necessary? Of course they are playing pinochle. Do they ever stop playing? I mean it's getting kind of old. But I digress. 

"Chiron," I said approaching the centaur, "can I talk to you about…. The prophecy you received about my sixteenth birthday?"

"But Percy, it's not time yet." Chiron answered obviously just trying to avoid it as long as possible.

"My birthday is tomorrow so I think it's time to hear this prophecy." I exclaimed getting a little angrier.

"Please Percy," Chiron started, "just hear me out-"

"No Chiron it's time for me to hear the prophecy now." I said trying to act as confident as possible. I really hope he doesn't kill me.

"Fine child," Chiron said, "come with me."

I followed Chiron into the Big House and sat in a chair in front of Chiron's desk. He sat down behind his desk and looked me in the eye.

"There is something strange about this prophecy Percy." Chiron said.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"It doesn't rhyme." Chiron said with a confused look on his face like he was trying to figure it out right now.

"Ooooohhhhhhh scary." I mocked. Why was this supposed to be weird?

"Percy," Chiron started, "every time you have heard a prophecy has it rhymed?" 

"Yes." I admitted.

"So shut up." Chiron said while sighing. Seemed a little out of character for Chiron but there is a big war soon. That can make even the strongest people stressed out.

"Sorry," I said, "so please go on." 

"The first child of the Big Three to turn sixteen

Shall aid or destroy the Lord of Time

The final breath of many shall come

When the army of darkness rises again

But when the Big Three child must make a decision

He shall the twelve or the one he cares for the most.

But if he makes the wrong decision

Then the world will fall in a new Golden Age

But in the end the Big Three child will breath no more"

"Well that was a happy prophecy." I stated sarcastically.

"Well you should be getting to bed Percy," Chiron said sadly, "it's getting late. And we have a… challenging day tomorrow."

I walked out and headed to the Athena cabin. I was looking to tell Annabeth my prophecy. She wont enjoy this. Especially the last line. But I have grown over the Summer to accept the fact that my death is almost inevitable. I arrived at the Athena cabin after several minutes and slowly knocked on the door. Annabeth opened it and looked at me. 

"Annabeth can I-" I started but was cut off. 

Annabeth just started kissing me in the middle of my sentence. Well im not gonna complain about this. We broke apart after a while and continued.

"talk to you for a little bit." I resumed with a huge smile that faded away just as quickly as it appeared. 

Annabeth saw this and answered sadly, "Sure Percy."

We walked to the ocean and sat on the beach. I started creating waves in the water, trying to think of the right way to tell her my prophecy. I mean… im going to die. The prophecy doesn't lie and it said the Big Three child shall child will breath no more. It can't be any more clearer than that.

"Whats this about Percy?" Annabeth asked in a concerned tone.

"It's about my prophecy." I said.

"Oh," Annabeth answered, "what is it?"

"The first child of the Big Three to turn sixteen

Shall aid or destroy the Lord of Time

The final breath of many shall come

When the army of darkness rises again

But when the Big Three child must make a decision

He shall the twelve or the one he cares for the most.

But if he makes the wrong decision

Then the world will fall in a new Golden Age……"

"Percy," she said, "was there another line to the prophecy?" I really wish she wasn't so smart. It would have been so much easier to just not worry her about my death.

"Well, yeah." I said hoping she wouldn't push it any longer.

"Please tell me." Annabeth said sadly. I am pretty sure she already knows what it will say.

"But…. But in the end the Big Three child will breath no more." I finished. I really didn't want to have to say that.

Annabeth's eyes started to tear up and she started to get up. I guess she didn't want me to see her crying. Just as I thought that though she jumped back down towards me and gave me a huge hug. She looked me straight in the eyes and kissed me again before leaving. She did all this yet still cried. I wish there was some way to cheer her up. But the only way to do that will most likely be to somehow not die. 

Suddenly a thought came to me. I think I am going to have to send an Iris message to a certain Lord of the Dead. I really hope he agrees to this. 


	12. Authors Note

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. It's just some school work and im kinda lazy but whatever. I promise I will finish or at least get really close to finishing the story. Then im going to start on a new story. But I got a new book. Plus to that person I told I would put in the story just remind who you are and what u want your characters name to be. Sorry I forgot but I was planning to put you in the war against Kronos. Then I kind of lost your pm. I am so sorry but I am a forgetful person. I hope noone is mad at me because of my laziness or forgetfulness. Plus the Sword of Poseidon will come back into play. **


	13. I Get New Eyes

**First of all im sorry for being a day late then I said I would be. I was going to do it yesterday but I had more work than I thought. Plus I was having a little bit of writers block. I have so many ideas to do in this story but they all conflict with one another and I can't decide which would be a better way to go with the story. Well, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I ran to my cabin as quickly as I could. Hoping that I still had a drachma in there. It didn't take long to reach Cabin 3 but to me it seemed like hours. All the time I was thinking of what I would say to the Lord of the Dead. He was not going to be happy to see me.

When I reached my cabin I searched frantically for a drachma. I looked in my bed, my dresser, everywhere. But unfortunately everywhere I looked there was no drachma. How am I supposed to talk with Hades if I don't have a drachma. I don't have enough time for a journey to Los Angeles just to have a conversation with Hades.

I decided I would talk to Travis Stoll, he and I are pretty good friends. With this thought in mind, I walked out of my cabin and over to Hermes' cabin. Luckily for me he was already outside and walking in my direction. This is lucky because I am already extremely tired.

"Hey Travis come here!" I yelled over to him.

He just looked over, nodded, and walked a little faster over to me.

"Yeah, what's up Percy?" Travis asked when he got closer to me.

"Do you have a drachma I can borrow?"

"Yeah but you have to answer something for me. Who are you IM'ing?"

"Ummmmmm……" I had to tell him the truth because he can tell when im lying, "Hades?" I said it like more of a question then an answer though.\

He looked at me skeptically, probably trying to see if I was lying. After a minute of silence he reached in his pocket and pulled out a drachma. Travis handed it to me and started walking away.

"Thanks, you have no idea how important this message is."

"Welcome, but just don't make any stupid decisions. Not when your birthday is tomorrow. Im gonna go train in the sword arena. See ya Percy."

"See ya Travis."

I gripped the drachma tight in my hand and ran to my cabin to ask for the biggest favor in my life.

**Annabeth's POV (im sorry but I had to)**

As Percy left my cabin I decided to follow him. If I know seaweed brain as much as I think, then he is going to try something stupid to get out of his prophecy. I actually wouldn't mind if he finds a loophole and doesn't die.

After a little bit of spieing on Percy I noticed nothing really strabge was going on. The only weird thing that happened was him searching through his cabin a little angrily. He seemed to be searching through something. Then he talked to Travis Stoll for a while. When Travis left Percy ran back to his cabin with a drachma in his hand. I had to jump backwards and hide between two cabins for Percy not to notice me.

When we reached the Poseidon cabin Percy walked in and over to his fountain. I looked in through the window to watch Percy and saw something I wasn't sure I wanted to. Percy was talking to Hades through an Iris message. Why was he talking to _him?_ Wait a second. Percy's prophecy said that he would die. And now he's talking to the Lord of the Dead. I need to talk to him about this. The only words I heard were God, in return, safe, and Nico

Percy got up off his bed and started to walk in my direction. I got up and walked in front of Percy's cabin. This time when I saw his eyes, they were black. Just a deep pool of darkness and mystery. I was worried about him. His eyes change color with his emotions and every time I have seen them they were either sea-green or blue. Never black. The only thing I could see in his eyes was a sense of acomplishment and depression. I don't know if it's because there is nothing else in there or if it's because…. I can't read Percy's eyes anymore.

**Percy POV**

When I finished my talk with Hades I felt…. Depressed and lonely. My eyes seemed dull and I couldn't put a smile on my face. I don't know why I mean I got what I wanted. In fact Hades seemed happy to give me what I asked for when I did. But no matter how much I say it I know it's not what I really want. It's just a way to make sure Annabeth isn't sad anymore.

When I walked out of my cabin Annabeth was there. As soon as she saw me she looked into my eyes and had a look of shock on her face. She looked concerned.

"Annabeth are you ok?" I asked.

"Am I ok? I should be asking you the same thing. What happened to your eyes?" She answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Their black. What happened to your sea-green eyes and… and you look depressed."

"I feel fine." I said and walked away.

I looked back and saw her just staring at me. But when she saw my eyes she jumped and I saw a tear in her eye. To prove to myself nothings wrong with my eyes I created water out of my hands and splashed it on the dirt. When I looked at my reflection I was startled. My eyes were a never ending sea of darkness and my face showed obvious depression. I wasn't myself anymore. Who am I now? Does anyone know? Will I ever know again? All these answers flowed through my mind with the probable answer of….no.


	14. I Steal A Line From Gladiator

**Well I hope you all had an amazing Christmas. Though I still believe that mine was way better, I still hope your holidays were great. I got drums!! And Clash of the Titans!! And God of War 1!!! And well you get the idea. I hope you enjoy my new chapter.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

**--------------------------------**

**Percy POV**

As I was sleeping that night I had my most horrible dream yet. And if this dream came true it would be my last. It all started with me standing over a monster with The Sword of Poseidon in his chest and blocking other attacks with Riptide. Then with no warning a sword went through my back. Not just any sword though, it was Backbiter. My blood was dripping off the tip that was clearly showing through my stomach.

The pain was like nothing I have ever felt before. It was so horrible that there aren't even words to describe it. As soon as I saw the tip of the blades showing through my stomach I let out a loud scream. I dropped to my knees and my vision became blurry. I looked to my left and saw a blurry vision of Luke. Then to my right and saw none other than Hades laughing at me.

"What….happened to our… deal?" I asked my uncle having trouble speaking.

"Oh I just couldn't pass up a chance to have a great soul like you in my kingdom. You shall train my army and help me become the King of the Gods!" Hades shouted.

With the last of my strength I grabbed the Sword of Poseidon, turned it so that the point was facing behind me, and stabbed Luke/Kronos in the stomach and twisted the sword. But when I fell to the ground, the last image I saw before I died was the lifeless bodies of all my friends. Including Annabeth.

I woke up sweating and breathing heavily with Annabeth sitting on my bed looking worried. Everything went through my head at once like why is Annabeth in here, can I really trust Hades, and am I wearing a shirt? Turns out I wasn't. I got up quickly and Annabeth's eyes followed me. She started to blush but she still had a worried look on her face. She also looked shocked.

I mean, I know I've been working out but come on. I quickly put on a black long sleeve shirt with gray strip going across. Then I asked her to turn away so I could change some more. She did but I saw her looking through the corner of her eye. I laughed quietly to myself and put on black pants. Then I put on my shoes and walked over to her. She looked over at me and she was done blushing, now she looked worried. She was looking directly into my eyes.

"Are my eyes still black?" I questioned.

She just nodded her head, got up, and walked with me outside. I felt worried. Today could be my last day with her. It was my sixteenth birthday. There was a long silence until Annabeth broke it when we reached the sword arena.

"Why are you dressed in all black. I mean black shirt, black pants, black shoes, black… eyes."

"I… I…… don't know. I've just been wearing black clothes since my eyes changed color."

"Then can you tell me what you were talking to Hades about?"

"Well you know how my prophecy says that the big three child will breathe no more?"

"Yeah."

"Well I asked if Hades could pull some strings to bring me back." I lied. I couldn't tell her that I actually asked if I-

"Tell me the truth Percy."

"I….I can't."

"Why not!"

"Because I don't even want to believe that I made the deal. Hades will probably betray me anyway. That's what happened in my dream."

"What dream?"

I then explained the dream to her. Me getting stabbed , killing Luke/Kronos, Hades laughing. Everything. She immediately started thinking about the dream when I finished telling her. I could easily tell because of how she looked. When she is thinking hard about something she gets an emotionless look on her face and she kind of just drifts away from reality.

"I don't know what to tell you Percy. This dream can mean anything."

"Great." I stated with obvious sarcasm.

Just then the emergency horn blew which could only mean one thing today. The war was about to start. I looked over to Annabeth and we both ran over to Half-Blood Hill. I took Riptide out of my pocket before realizing something.

"Annabeth I'll be right there."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my cabin to grab tidal wave. I'll be right back."

"But-"

"I promise." I gave her a kiss and ran back to my cabin.

On my way there I couldn't help but feel a little pissed off that tidal wave wasn't like Riptide. Unfortunately I didn't have much time to think about this because there were two dracaenae blocking my path to my cabin. I uncapped Riptide and dodged one of the dracaena's attacks. I looked up and stabbed it in the ribs. The first dracaenae exploded into flames. The next one tried to stab me with it's spear but I parried his attack. When I tried to counter attack it threw its net at me. I slashed the net in half and cut off the dracaena's head.

When I finished off the dracaenae I ran into cabin three and grabbed tidal wave. Then I ran out of the cabin I slashed at the ground and a huge wave came out of the tip of tidal wave. I jumped on top of the wave and rode it to Half-Blood Hill.

When I reached the bottom of the hill where everyone was getting ready for the battle. I put on my special armor that was specially designed for me. It had a trident on the back of m chest plate and a picture of medusa's head on the front. I walked over to Annabeth and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around, pulled out her knife, and slashed at me. I easily grabbed her arm, spun her around, pulled her backwards, and kissed her. She was tense at first until she realized it was me.

"Good greeting Wise Girl. You tried to kill me." I said.

"Not a bad one yourself." She replied laughing a little under her breath.

I put on my helmet and looked out over the hill. There were thousands of monsters. I could see dracaenae, empousai, Laistrygonians, Kampe, the minotaur, a few Cyclops (which are actually on our side but Kronos doesn't know), and many other kinds of monsters that I didn't even know existed.

We had a pretty big army ourselves. Our army consisted of half-bloods, Cyclops, centaurs, Mrs. O'Leary, Briares, the huntresses of Artemis, several minor gods, satyrs, and tree nymphs. We almost matched the number of enemies. Ever since the satyrs started working on overtime, an overflow of half-bloods coming to camp. We had Nico and Tyson back which is good. We have all three big three children in our army.

I walked up to Thalia and took off my helmet. She jumped when she saw my eyes. I just ignored it and kept walking.

"Hey Percy, what happened to your eyes?" Thalia asked.

"I made a deal with Hades and when I came out my eyes became black."

"O-Okay. So… what happened with you and Annabeth?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I saw that little, romance movie move, you pulled on Annabeth."

"Oh…. Yeah. It's nothing."

"Ok, whatever you say Percy. Well I just wanted to say good luck Percy. And I love you." She said and gave me a big hug.

"I love you to Thalia." **(Ok I know people are gonna get confused about this so I'll say it. There saying this as friends. Now im not gonna get yelled at by people)**

I walked back over to Annabeth when I was done talking to Thalia. She gave me a dirty look and I can probably guess why.

"What the hell was that about!!" Annabeth screamed.

"What was what about?"

"_I love you Percy. I love you to Thalia._" she said in a mocking tone.

"It was in a friend way! And besides Thalia is a huntress. Artemis would kill me and kill Thalia! And most importantly I love you!"

"I-I love you to Percy."

Just then a loud roar came from the other side of the hill. I put on my helmet and walked to the front of the army with Chiron.

"Alright everybody! This is the day we have been preparing for, for years! I think that we can win this war today!! I know that we can win this war today!! Now lets fight like the heroes we truly are!! And if you see yourself in green fields with the sun in your face, don't be troubled. For you are in Elysium, and your already dead! Now lets win this war for the gods!!" Percy yelled for the army in front of him.

There was loud cheering from the great army that Camp Half-Blood managed to create. Percy stepped back a few steps so he could be at pace with Annabeth. He tried to smile but couldn't seem to.

"You stole that Elysium line from the movie Gladiator." She said with a smile creeping on her face.

"No one else seemed to notice. Plus it got our army ready for battle." He said while starting to laugh.

"Well nevertheless the speech was great!"

"Thanks. Im gonna go and try and get the first few monsters down. Good luck Wise Girl. I don't know what my life would be like without you."

"Same goes for you Percy. I love you."

"I love you to."

With that Percy raised Riptide and ran to the front of the army to get the first kill.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. And yes I actually did steal that Elysium line from Gladiator and a few other movies such as Troy and 300. I hope you had a Merry Christmas. I got drums for Christmas!!!**


	15. The Last Chapter

**Well, the moment that you all are waiting for. THE BIG BATTLE!!! Well sadly this story is going to end soon ****L****. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let us hope it's not the last one. I want to thank the people that have read and reviewed my story.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Percy's POV**

I ran up to the first dracanea I saw. It swung it's sword at me and I blocked. Then I stabbed it in it's stomach. The dracanea exploded into a giant puff of yellow dust. I got the first kill in the war. Can't be very proud of that though.

To my left I saw Thalia cutting off an unknown monsters head. On my right Nico was in a sword fight with another half-blood. I recognized him from before. He was one of the only people in Camp Half-Blood that could ever give me trouble in a sword fight. Luckily Nico seemed to be winning. Watching this while killing off monsters easily I couldn't help but wonder where Annabeth was.

Then I saw monsters exploding into yellow dust by something unknown. Then I realized that she was killing monsters with the Yankees cap on. Great strategy. That's to be expected from a daughter of Athena. I was waiting for the signal for the plan involving Nico, Thalia, and I. Then I Chrion gave the signal.

He yelled the warning for all the campers that were fighting to back off except for Thalia, Nico, and I. Kronos/Luke who was waiting in the back of his army seemed to think that he won. If only he realized that if this plan works out then half of his army would be destroyed. So the campers followed Chrions orders and backed away except for me and Thalia.

Nico began to summon his strength and a hole to Tartarus began to form. A quarter of the army fell into the dark pit that is Tartarus and Nico crumbled to the ground in pain We already prepared for that so he drank some nectar and was fine. Then I formed a giant tidal wave with my sword and Thalia had a bolt of electricity go through the wave. The electric wave crashed against a great portion of the army. There was so much yellow dust that I couldn't see two feet in front of me. I guess we killed most of them. I turned around where the dust wasn't and saw many dead half-bloods. It was horrible. I looked around for people that were close friends. Then I saw… Clarisse. She was laying on the ground motionless with a giant cut in her neck. Even with all the mean things she did, it still hurt to see her pale, bloody body. I was so shocked that I didn't realize that a monster was behind me. Before I could be killed Arianna, an unusual daughter of Aphrodite, blocked the monsters attack that would have killed me instantly and cut the monsters arm off.

Arianna was a different daughter of Aphrodite because she actually participated in camp activities and was a good fighter. But she still looked like a daughter of Aphrodite. She was one of my friends and we ended up seeing each other over the summer a few times which Annabeth didn't like when I told her. Oh and she just saved my life which is always a good thing. Well, she saved my life if Hades didn't follow through with the deal.

"Thanks."

"No problem. OH MY GOD PERCY LOOK OUT!!!"

Before I was able to do anything a sword went through my stomach. And just like in my dream, it was backbiter. I screamed in pain but when I looked down I had golden blood. Hades' deal paid off. Im now a god. I turned my head to Luke/Kronos and gave him a smile despite the pain I was in. He gave me a shocked look but eventually shook it off.

I looked for Annabeth and saw her crying. I held Tidal Wave tight in my hand and stabbed it behind my back. The sword pierced through Luke/Kronos' skin and I created a sharp wall of water to form out of the sword. Behind me my enemy split in half and fell to the ground in two pieces. Unfortunately it only killed Kronos. Luke rose from the ground completely unscathed and grabbed backbiter. I slowly got to my feet and pulled out Riptide.

"Just like old times Luke. Except this time im a god with a giant hole in my chest."

"I guess so Percy. Take some nectar though. I want this to be a fair fight."

"That's a" I coughed up blood before I could finish, "a first."

"Just take the damn nectar so I can kill you."

I took the nectar and looked over to my friends. They were all watching the fight. Even the monster army. Fortunately for us our army outnumbered theirs by a large amount.

"Just give up Luke, we have you outnumbered."

"Just fight me!"

Luke ran at me with his sword up which is a horrible mistake. But this is Luke so I know there is something wrong. He's planning something to throw me off. I rolled to the side to avoid contact and tried to stab him in the side. Luke blocked it and swung his sword at the side of my head. I easily stopped him and tried to cut his arm. He jumped back but his shirt was ripped by the arm. He stabbed at me but I used one of the first moves that he taught me.

I put my sword between his hand and the hilt of backbiter and swung up. His sword flew in the air and landed behind me. I looked at him and felt pity. He seemed desperate now.

"Luke just please give up, it's not to late to come back."

"Yes it is Percy. I can tell I've lost. But im gonna hold onto the last bit of hope I have!"

Luke ran at me ready to fight. I stabbed with Riptide but he rolled out of the way and ran to Annabeth. It was to late for anyone to stop him. He grabbed Annabeth, pulled out a knife, and put it to her neck.

"Choose Percy. Annabeth or the end of this war."

"Luke stop it!!" Annabeth screamed.

"Don't worry Annabeth. Luke I choose both."

"What? Are you serious?"

I made a hand of water form behind Luke and had it grab backbiter. With the rest of my strength I made backbiter stab Luke in the back. Exactly where his heart would be. If he had one.

A tear rolled down my eye as I saw a desperate ex friend die in front of me.

"Im not even sure if it's worth saving the gods asses anymore." I said.

I walked away Riptide in hand breathing heavily from the fight. I still had a scar on my stomach because the nectar and ambrosia couldn't heal it all. I walked to my cabin and capped riptide. Then I just laid down in my bed. There was a silence for a while until someone knocked on my door.

KNOCK!! KNOCK!! KNOCK!!

"Percy can I talk to you?!" A familiar voice called.

"No!"

The doorknob started to rattle and then the door swung open.

"You forgot you gave me a key. Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

"You won't understand."

"Come on you'll never know if you don't tell me."

"Well…. Im starting to think that maybe fighting for the gods wasn't the best way to go. Maybe I should have never made that deal with Hades to make me a god."

"Percy don't ever say that. If you didn't fight for the gods then we would have never started going out. And about that god thing, I was hoping we could talk about that to."

"I guess your right. And I made that deal with Hades so that you don't have to see me die. Stupid I know but there was also another part of the deal."

"What was it?"

"Annabeth, will you be immortal with me?"

"Well it's not a marriage proposition but it's a start."

"Were only sixteen we have two more years. But You aren't immortal until you actually say that you want to be immortal."

"Percy if it means that im immortal with you than yes. I want to be immortal."

"Great. Now all we have to do is help out Nico when he needs help. But we would do that anyway."

I kissed Annabeth and we started to walk out of my cabin. At least until I stopped us suddenly.

"I love you Annabeth."

"I love you to Percy."

"You know…. We can always not wait for something until were eighteen."

"Fine you got it."

"Really, cause I was just joking?"

"What you don't want to?"

"No no lets go."

I closed the door and locked it to make sure no one sees in.

**---------------------**

**I know messed up way to end this but I thought it would be funny. And it was. But just because I can, heres a look into the future. Here is an epilogue.**

Epilogue

**Percy POV**

Here I am sixteen years after winning the Titan War and becoming immortal, fourteen years after marrying Annabeth Chase, and twelve years after having a child. Now he is twelve and it's time to send him off to Camp Half-Blood. Usually children of two half-bloods don't need to go to Camp Half-Blood but since he's the grandchild of Poseidon and Athena he is powerful enough to go.

Alex Theseus Jackson our son had black hair, his eyes changed color from sea-green to gray, and he had the powers of Athena and Poseidon. He was brave and always thought about his next move before doing it. He was also a very skilled sword fighter.

"Are we there yet?" Alex asked impatiently.

"No were not. But your not going to be lonely in your cabin like I am. Now the Big Three can have children."

"So does that make me their brother once removed or something?"

"Ummmm….. Im not sure. I think they might be your aunts and uncles."

"That sucks."

"Just have a good time and don't get into trouble."

"I'll have a good time but I can't promise anything else."

"Well were here." Annabeth who has stayed out of the conversation so far said.

Alex got out of the car with us following. We wanted to see Chiron and maybe a few other people. After walking for about ten minutes we reached the Big House. Annabeth knocked three times and right after the third Chiron answers the door.

"Annabeth! Percy! What a pleasant surprise. Two brave ex campers who have saved this camp many times." Chiron said.

"Hey Chiron. No need for the long introduction." I said.

"And who might this be?" Chiron said.

"Chiron, this is our son Alex." Annabeth said.

"Oh that's wonderful! Is he here to come to camp?"

"Of course."

"Annabeth, Percy. I think I should talk to you about a new prophecy. Hey Stacy! Will you please show Alex, a grandchild of Poseidon, around cabin?" Chiron said.

"Sure Chiron. Come on Alex." The girl named Stacy said.

She grabbed his hand and started walking over to the archery field with a blush on her face. Annabeth, Chiron, and I just watched until I decided to break the silence.

"Chiron, who is she a daughter of?"

"She's a daughter of Apollo."

"Well Alex seems to already be making….. Friends." I said.

Annabeth elbowed me in the ribs. Then she started to laugh a little until before she knew it a ball of water splashed her in the face.

"Now Chiron," I said like nothing just happened," about this prophecy."

"Yes, come inside and I will tell you about it."

**-------------------------------------------**

**Im sorry but I decided to make this the last chapter. But I might make a second story following the epilogue. Tell me if you want me to. Well I hoped you enjoyed my story and all the stories to come. Please read and review.**


	16. Authors Note 2

Well im done with this story now. I have two new story ideas in mind that I hope you'll enjoy. One will be about the epilogue that I left you in my last chapter. The other you will have to wait and see. Im sorry but the first chapter in my story was deleted. It still makes sense but I just wanted to tell you. Sorry about that.


End file.
